


Space Cowboy

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But Also 1000th Time, Dream Eater!Riku, First Time, Liberal Use of Magic, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, PWP/Plot What Plot, breath play, set after KH3 but without spoilers, this is about as kinky as I can get with these two there's just too much romance in the way, unbeta'd we die like men, very poetic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: Sometimes, in moments like these, Riku felt like he was anythingbeyondhuman. Like he was a black hole, parched andachinglytrying to devour the sky. Sora was his sky, with endless amounts of space to feed his greedy hands. He was the oxygen he breathed, sometimes as clear and easy as a blue horizon. Then again, he was jagged and supercharged, like lightning. And right now, he was as dazzling as the universe they had traversed, twinkling with hidden constellations and rolling with cosmic clouds.





	Space Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Breathe On Me
> 
> Be gentle, y'all. This is my first dip back into the smut pool; let's hope I can swim!

Riku woke with a jolt, Sora's name a quiet choke in his throat, eyes darting around the room. He'd been in the pleasant space between dreams; the comfortable haze of just existing in nothingness. But, the beginning of a nightmare not _his_ had snapped him wide awake, and ready.

He was quick to assess the danger. He _had_ to be. Cataloging what he knew with haste. He was in one of the spare rooms of the Mysterious Tower. Tucked away under some cloaking spell of Yen Sid's, a small space of peace where, hopefully, prying eyes couldn't find. It was quiet, too quiet, insinuating it was still dark on this world. It was always hard to tell when the surrounding galaxy had neither sun nor moon. And he was in bed. The bed he, more often than not, shared with Sora when given any excuse to.

Therefore, the physical, real danger was minimal. Sora had started having a bad dream, and Riku had naturally started to suffer from it, too. This whole Dream Eater thing came with side effects and symptoms and powers which they were both still getting the knack of. Nevertheless, his best friend was suffering, even if just from himself. And Riku knew he could help. It was basically his god given _job_ _._

Giving himself a moment, making sure his heart and mind had slowed, Riku glanced over at the form sleeping next to him. It was clear that Sora was in the throws of something terrible; one tan arm was thrown over his eyes, chest palpitating, and though the blankets were tangled around his legs, his exposed skin seemed to glean in the soft light from outside the window. He was sweating.

Sora made a soft cry in his sleep, and Riku rolled onto his side.

He didn't want to wake him. Though that would be the _easiest_ way, it always took Sora a long time to fall back to sleep, if at all. And the boy _needed_ sleep. Riku knew he could help in other ways now, but he was still a bit of a fledgling when it came to his dream eating and... The intimacy of it toed at a line that had only recently appeared between the two.

It was only sometimes there, and sometimes a bit wobbly, but it was there nonetheless. A line that neither of them ever crossed, out of respect, _fear_ , shyness- it was the kind of line you could never cross back over from. And it wasn't from a lack of _wanting_ to cross that invisible line, oh no, the desire was _certainly_ there, but then it had also become a sort of _challenge_ between the two of them. A silent, cocky, _I dare you_ , and it seemed neither of them wanted to be the first to break under the pressure.

Their competitive streak would be the end of them.

Sora squirmed, gasping for a moment, and it brought Riku back out of his thoughts and to the task at hand. Right. He had to make a choice.

He was either waking his best friend up and living with the consequences of training on little sleep, or he was prodding at that line in hopes they'd both be well rested in the morning. If anything, Riku was a sensible man, and was no stranger to living life on the edge for the greater good.

Decision made, he scooted just a bit closer to Sora, not enough that they were touching, but enough so the warmth could be felt between them. He was practically spooning his friend's aura, face resting in the crook between Sora's head and shoulder. He didn't touch, didn't speak- he didn't do anything that might disturb Sora.

Riku just _breathed_. A slow, steady, _purposeful_ inhale, followed by a warm, exhaled sigh. He ignored the tang of Darkness hitting the back if his tongue in favor of watching goosebumps rise across Sora's neck. He could smell it, the familiarity of the negativity wriggling in his friend's heart right then. But he could also smell _Sora_ , just as familiar. But he smelled warm, positive, and inviting. And like the organic teatree and mint body wash he used, made only _more_ pungent by the salt sticking to his stressed skin. To put it plainly, he smelled _nice._

And Riku was suddenly, very painfully aware of that invisible line.

He swallowed thickly, eyes trained onto his friend's neck as he tried to root himself into his spot on the mattress. Here he would stay. He could do what he needed to do from _right here._ He just needed to keep breathing, and Sora would be fine, soon lost in another pleasant dream-

Riku was working on another, deep, dutiful inhale when Sora visibly trembled, the goosebumps now disappearing beneath a dark blue sleep shirt. He stilled, breath held, trying to sort out if it was the nightmare or _him_ that had caused that reaction. No matter, his friend didn't wake, and the trembling eased into what Riku was relieved to take in as relaxation.

He could do this. It was working. Just a few more calculated breaths and Riku could turn back over and hopefully get back to sleep, full on Sora's nightmare. He'd digest it while resting. He'd gotten one more, rather large drag of Darkness and air and _Sora_ in, before he was thwarted by Sora shifting, one of his legs jerking damn near right into his crotch. Riku had acted quickly, self-preservation sending him into the position he was in now:

 _Kneeling over his best friend._ He wanted to curse. For _multiple_ reasons. And now he was starting to sweat, poised on his forearms and knees, one leg between Sora's. Riku's face held just a few inches above Sora's, now un-obscured by an arm. At least here, he could see that the nightmare was nearly gone, the remnants visible only by the way his friend furrowed his brows together. The rest of him had calmed, comfortable, and his breathing had all but evened out completely.

Riku guessed he could finish the job from where he was now. He just had to be _delicate._

Overly aware of all his body parts, Riku made sure to move nothing but his head, and even _then_ he'd only lowered himself enough to sniff the air near a round, freckled cheek. _Freckles!_ Only visible when up this close in the dark of the room. He had to struggle not to stare for a moment, refusing to get lost in his best friend's face, not while he had work to do.

Riku's nostrils flared, chest expanding on the depth of this inhale, eyes almost closing in satisfaction as the only scent now left behind was purely Sora. The nightmare was gone, even if Riku didn't fully understand _how_ ; resting somewhere within himself to be later devoured. Sora was safe.

He hummed in accomplishment.

_Oops._

Sora's eyes fluttered, then opened.

Riku _panicked._

 _"Keep your eyes closed!"_ Riku didn't know _why_ he'd said it, and his voice had been too shakey and too sharp, cutting through the previous warmth and relaxation that had just settled. He was, however, thankful when hazy blue eyes slid right back shut.

He'd woken Sora up. He was _on top_ of Sora. That unseen line between them seemed to throb, _begging_ to be noticed, to be crossed. Riku knew he was blushing. His arms were shaking. But Sora had yet to make another sound, or even move, and he naively hoped that maybe, just _maybe,_ his friend had fallen back to sleep. That he'd wake up later and think it was all a dream.

"Just let me know when I can open my eyes, Riku." Sora's voice was hoarse, still heavy with sleep but also riddled with amusement and something more _hesitant_. His eyes were still closed, but his lips were quirked in a just noticeable smile.

That something _more_ in Riku felt emboldened. _Shifted_. Like he finally wanted to meet that line and place one foot firmly across it. To smirk, despite losing, only because the ball would then be in Sora's court. The nightmare was gone, and they were both wide awake. Sleep was unachievable at that point. But maybe _this_ wasn't.

"Open them whenever you're _ready._ " Riku was proud he'd gotten himself back under control, voice even, and lilting with a friendly challenge. Game _set._

He waited a second, watched as Sora mulled over his words. He watched eyebrows raise in slow surprise, and the way Sora's smile jittered. There was a steadied breath, then "Okay."

Game, set, _match._

Still on hands and knees, Riku slid lower down, nose not even an _inch_ away from Sora's neck, then breathed hot and wet against the flesh there. Nightmare banished, it was all just his best friend when he inhaled, and for the first time, he didn't try to hide the delicious moan from deep within his chest. He heard Sora's breath catch, watched the way his throat bobbed, and then moved lower, still.

Riku didn't look up at Sora again until he was leaning over his chest, and only then did he take notice whether or not his friend was looking yet. Much to his amusement, they were still closed, and rather _tightly_ now, too. Sora was also chewing on his bottom lip. And blushing. Riku stared at him for a beat, then back down at the sleep shirt, taking note of his shallow breathing. _Not_ caused by a bad dream. He waited for another beat, long enough for Sora's breathing to deepen, and then he dove down, lips brushing just over the soft fabric. He felt the muscles underneath spasm at the shock, and then he simply just breathed, _again._ Close enough and warm enough to leave a wet patch cooling against Sora's skin.

Riku glanced up, saw Sora's fingers gripping the bed sheets, knuckles _white_ , and then locked onto a single blue eye peaking down at him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted himself up until he was sitting back on his knees, efficiently straddling the lithe thigh trapped between his legs. He never broke the eye contact, relishing in the heat he felt under the following, single-eyed gaze of his best friend.

Sora glanced, _quickly,_ down Riku's body, open eye widening. Riku's smirk was lopsided, affectionate, but the eyebrow he lifted was _haughty._ He was searingly and obviously hard, his boxer briefs (indigo camo patterned with silver hearts) doing close to _nothing_ to keep the evidence from pressing against Sora's thigh.

And there it was, that final line. _The_ challenge. There Riku stayed, smirking, _more than_ one foot across it, and _waiting._ Sora gulped, _hungry_ , second eye-opening to fully comprehend the man above him, and then two things happened at once:

Sora lifted his leg, thigh rubbing _just so_ against Riku's dick. And enticing, teal eyes flickered into ecstatic, needy _pink_ eyes.

The eye changing had, apparently, become a part of Riku as it was just a part of any other Dream Eater. It was uncontrollable, and a symptom he had loathed having at first. It was a dead give away to what he was feeling. But, with the help of Sora, he was getting better at _feelings,_ and expressing them. They'd seen them green, red, yellow, but pink?

Pink was Sora's favorite _,_ and in turn, Riku had grown a soft spot for them. Pink was for them, for _him._ And something about the glowing, neon colour just made Riku look _prettier._ Ethereal. A hot contrast to a boy made of cools.

Riku stuttered on a moan, _Sora's name,_ and that was it. Line crossed. Challenge accepted. But Sora never wanted to live back on the other side of that line, not if it kept pink eyes on him and his name in Riku's mouth.

They'd kissed before, but not like _this._

This was hot and hard and sloppy with eager inexperience. It was poorly timed tongue and teeth, multiple wet, out of synch slides of lips; until, with breathy laughter, they found their rhythm, and the sounds melted into hums of desperate desire.

They'd touched before, but not like _this._

This was both too slow and too _fast_ , the culmination of years of pining, cascading into shaky, _wanting_ need. It was skin on skin, accidental tickling and apologies kissed into too sensitive spots. There was a pace to be practiced here, too, Sora a step ahead and Riku a step behind, but just like with everything else, they found their happy medium. There was a lacking finesse, but they made up for it tenfold in passion. Eyes full of stars and hearts full of songs and cries full of names and _I love_ _you's_ _._ And eventually Riku full of Sora's fingers, and Riku's mouth full of Sora's cock-

They'd slept together before, but not like _this._

This was closer then they'd ever been, not even separated by clothing (save for the socks still, adorably, on Sora's feet). The bed was damp with sweat and tears and cum, but neither of them cared. They'd slept in _worse._ Riku had Sora tucked under his chin, arms possessively curled around him. He could feel Sora's smile over his heart, and his hands on his chest. Their hearts beating in time.

It was warm and messy and perfect, together, tucked under the bed sheet, and Riku practically _purred_. His eyes were droopy with drowsy satisfaction, still bright and pink with affection, though. Sleep didn't seem so unobtainable now, but he'd wait for Sora to pass, first.

Somewhere far away and mushy in his mind, he mused the idea of the teal in his eyes never returning.

 

~//~

 

"Keep your eyes closed."

Riku's voice was barely louder than the distant, crashing waves, but it was firm and tender. The room was warm with thick, tropical air; windows left open in hopes of some relief from the blazing summer night. The birds had all gone to nest by now, folks all tucked into their homes, but the island was far from quiet. Instead, locusts hummed a constant note, and a breeze rustled the outside trees and the inside curtains. The waves were a lower bass, further away, but still close enough to twinge the air with salt.

It was the perfect soundtrack to the hazy simmer growing in the room.

Riku was kneeling, hovering over Sora on their modest, but _king-sized_ bed. Above them, the skylight was open, starlight spilling into the room and setting Riku's pale skin aglow. The galaxy was clear tonight, Milkey Way bright and purple. Sora tried to memorize it. Despite being more than familiar with the sight by now, he could never get _enough._ The night sky above made Riku's hair shine. Parts of it matched the soft pink staring down at him, but no matter how breath-taking the view was, the universe could not look back at him with the sheer amount of _love_ Riku was sending him through half-lidded eyes right now.

It made Sora burn like the sun, from the inside out, like Riku's own personal supernova. But he did as he was told, and after only a second longer, the stars in his eyes disappeared under heavy lids. They hadn't even _started_ and he was breathless, still able to feel hot pink eyes dragging over his form. The waves almost drowned out Riku's hum of praise, but Sora had a trained ear for such sounds now. He _lived_ for such sounds.

And _any_ sound he could hear, now lacking his eyesight.

There were no nightmares tonight, and no darkness to speak of, but Riku wasn't doing this out of Dream Eater obligations. He was doing it because they _liked it._ It had taken a few years to figure it out, beyond the first try. They had danced around it for a bit, and for a long time, rarely even had the _chance_ to fuck (Keyblade War and all), but eventually had had the conversation. And the realization. And the absolutely, most _amazing_ lay ever. They didn't do this often, for there needed to be the right kind of mood and enough time, and it usually only happened after weeks of treacherous teasing and build up-

Like tonight, they were practically _starving_ for it.

But they both knew, all _too_ well, that some things were worth the wait.

A small, selfish part of Riku hated telling Sora to close his eyes. There was nothing quite like the way Sora looked at him, especially in these moments. He tended to get a tad tipsy on it all. He wanted him to _always_ look at him. Sometimes still couldn't believe he looked at him at all. But, Riku could pack that all away; he'd have those enchanting blues on him again soon enough. For now, he'd take full advantage of the power Sora was trusting him with. _Always so, so easily trusting._

But Riku knew he'd earned that trust, strong and true.

Still, the submission Sora displayed beneath him went straight to both his heart and his cock. He was completely relaxed, breathing slow and calm, a waiting smile on weather-chapped lips, and unsurprisingly, already half hard. After taking it in, Riku wasn't too far behind. But the beginning was half the fun, waiting _just_ long enough for Sora to squirm, impatient and needy. So there he hovered, silent and steady, his own breath growing laboured, until Sora released a puff of air, sweet and skittering across Riku's face.

Sora was pouting.

Riku finally moved, _careful_ , giving away only hints as to where his first destination lie, until his lips paused just before Sora's ear. And finally, finally, he blew soft, chilly air along the shell, and positively _basked_ in the startled gasp beneath him, the flinch, and then the exasperated giggles. It's good Sora had his eyes closed, because Riku was preening from the reaction alone. He didn't miss the way Riku chuckled, though, airy and confident.

 _"Riku!_ You _buffoon!"_ Sora was still giggling by the time Riku advanced again, using his state of distraction to mask his movements, this time aimed at Sora's neck. There, he inhaled deeply, then, as if matching the climate, whispered a humid trail of unspoken words across Sora's adam's apple.

The giggling stuttered into a lusty _hum_ , and Riku noticed Sora's fingers twitching into fists, where they were resting palms up on the pillow. Just _itching_ to touch. But he wouldn't. It was the whole point of this. Sora wasn't to touch him, and Riku wasn't to stop until Sora was completely _undone._

Which, judging by the small puddle of precum near Sora's naval, wouldn't take long at _all._ Riku licked his lips, both from the sight of Sora's flushed, dripping length, but also to lower the temperature of his next blow. Which whistled nice and cool, and right onto one pert, dusky nipple. Sora squirmed, cock pulsing hard and smearing white along his abdomen. Riku stilled, allowing the man beneath him a moment's recovery, before alternating to a warmer, gentler press of air.

"A-a- _ahhhhn._ " Sora whimpered, his eyes clenched tightly shut, and it was the first time Riku faltered, responding to the sound with a needy groan of his own. This was as torturous for Riku as it was for Sora, and had the latter opened his eyes, he would have plainly seen the fact in the way Riku's dick hung between them, heavy and _full._ But not yet. No matter how much they already wanted it, _needed it._ Not. Yet.

So, Riku continued his breathy journey, down Sora's body until he was facing a tan, sensitive hip. And here he lost only a _tiny_ bit of resolve, and gave into one of his more common desires. Though he did ghost his lips over the freckled flesh, it was quickly traded for an actual kiss and _teeth_ and tongue, Riku leaving a quick, sharp bite into the bone before soothing it over with languid, hot licks. Earlier in their relationship, he may have been concerned about breaking trust with such an uncalled move, but any worries were long gone by now. His head was instead echoing with the debauched mewl his boldness had earned him.

 _"_ Fu-u- _uck!"_ Sora was trembling now, hands gripping the headboard hard enough to shake the bed, and eyes blown open. Riku waited, breath caught in his throat, wondering if Sora was caving. But, those wild, cloudy eyes never met his. He refused to look at him. Riku was grinning, madly, against the just bruising flesh of Sora's hip. Even though their eyes never met, he could see the stars again, so _easily_ now, reflected in eyes made entirely of pupils.

Sometimes, in moments like these, Riku felt like he was anything _beyond_ human. Like he was a black hole, parched and _achingly_ trying to devour the sky. Sora was his sky, with endless amounts of space to feed his greedy hands. He was the oxygen he breathed, sometimes as clear and easy as a blue horizon. Then again, he was jagged and supercharged, like lightning. And right now, he was as dazzling as the universe they had traversed, twinkling with hidden constellations and rolling with cosmic clouds.

He was familiar and uncharted all at once, and Riku was a cowboy lost in space.

Composing his dizzying thoughts, he continued ever lower, and to the side, unable to hide his newest target, face falling between Sora's legs. He had a great view here, from the furly, brown hair nesting Sora's groin, to the barely visible glint of light bouncing off his eyes, and the fluttering muscles between. Sora's cock was standing at full attention, head engorged and leaking obscenely.

Without further ado, Riku gulped in a large, musky mouthful of _Sora,_ before releasing it in an utterly blasphemous moan against his balls. The responding cry would have put the native birds there to shame. He glanced up, and the world stopped. Sora was looking at him, eyes fogged and murky with want, tears of _too much_ and _not enough_ pooling and threatening to fall over flushed cheeks. He could see his own eyes reflected in the blown black, pink and sparkling with a devotion that had used to frighten him. It didn't matter now. He embraced it. He was _Sora's._

"Riku, _Riku_ -"

Shaking fingers threaded in his hair, seeming unsure whether to push or to _pull_ , and Riku was rising up, and up, and _just_ enough to hold smiling lips above his weeping cock, and Sora was watching, but not really _seeing._ And then Riku hummed, a low, guttural _croon_ , and slipped his tongue out to press firmly against Sora's glistening slit-

Sora was reduced to incoherent, inaudible babbling, tears streaming down his face and limbs scrabbling for purchase on whatever he could find, as he came so hard he was sent to the stars above. It took him what felt like _ages_ to come back down, like he'd lived a whole other lifetime. And though the trip had been amazing, he was glad to come back down to witness the scene before him.

Riku, clearly, hadn't expected Sora to be done in so _suddenly_. He was still hovering, only a few inches away from his now softening length, face an absolute, _glorious_ mess. Sora couldn't help but giggle, the sound heavy with satisfaction, unable and unwilling to look at anything else but _Riku_. He pushed himself up on shaky elbows, and gave his boyfriend a gentle pat on the head (the only place safe from his own mess).

It was quite, well, _a lot_. The combination of pent up frustration and the intensity of the foreplay had added up to most of Riku's face now wet. It highlighted his features in the random bits of falling moonlight, pooling in one pair of silver eyelashes, and dripping off a pink cheek and between parted, panting lips. Riku was looking up at him with one, wide, equally as pink eye.

Sora's laughter hiccuped in his chest, and they stayed like that, gazes locked and suspended in the moment. The sound of the world was deafening, and it felt like they were suddenly crashing in the far away surf.

But then Riku sighed, exasperated and completely infatuated, blinking his other sticky eye open to grin at Sora. Open and adoring, only for him. Sora wanted to run, but not _really_ , he just wasn't sure what to do with the sickening mess of warm fuzzies Riku still managed to punch into his gut. He was sure, was he physically able to, he would scream much like the insects outside.

And then Riku was sitting up, back on his legs, and palming cum off his face.

"Hey, Sora?" Sora knew _that_ look. That wiggly smirk, proof of Riku trying and failing to keep it cool. _Oh, no._ No. No.

"Riku, don't you _d-_ "

"This looks like a good spot to find some ingredients."

Sora groaned, as if the joke had actually _hurt him_ , flopping back onto the bed in dramatic, miserable defeat.

 _"Rikuuu!"_  He would have covered his face, tried to hide the fact Riku had won, but then Riku was softly, _ever so_ softly _snorting_ , head thrown back in glee, still cleaning Sora's own climax off his face-

And there was _no way_ Sora was going to miss that.

It was a far cry from the awkwardness of that first time, though they looked back on that night with nothing but fondness. Now, in the wake of bashful feelings and clumsy passion, there was room for constant, practiced closeness and pleasant surprises. Though most of each other were now fantastically familiar, nothing beat basking in the afterglow of emotions that still felt almost alarmingly fresh.

Sora wanted to cry for the second time that night, completely overwhelmed _again,_ and by such a simple thing as his best friend. He didn't want to worry Riku though, not when it was because everything was just _so good_ , so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He rolled over.

"If you're looking for something _tasty_... " His voice warbled through the tease, but he didn't care, at least Riku couldn't _see_ it.

No, instead of overflowing blue eyes, Riku got a nice eyeful of a temptingly soft, lightly freckled, wiggling ass.

 _"Sora."_ Riku's snorting increased in volume, the sound easily reaching Sora's ears, causing him to grin into the pillows. The grin only grew at the quick, firm smack he received to one of his cheeks, hardly enough to sting for long.

"What _am_ I going to do with you?" Riku was being rhetorical, of course, humming in mock thought as he ran cool hands along Sora's bum and up to his lower back. _Appreciative_. Riku was being rhetorical, and Sora knew that, but _still_ he answered.

"Well, I dunno, you could _fuck me?_ " There was an edge there, a tone of amplified impatience and casual brattiness. Probably some unseen rolled eyes. It's an attitude Sora had only started to develop during the Keyblade War, and had secretly perfected upon discovering what he could get out of it with _certain_ individuals.

Riku had all but forgotten about his own arousal, happily distracted by everything that was _Sora_ both during and post orgasm, but he was harshly reminded of it by the sudden shiver that shot down his spine, all the way from his head to his dick. There was something enigmatic about Sora sounding like the man he was, and his ability to switch into the rarely used role so effortlessly.

He didn't know what to say, at first. Just very turned on and feeling very small, all at once. Like, even though he'd been pleasing Sora for years now, and had proven himself best for the job long ago, he could still somehow mess it up. Like somehow, he could be too much or not enough for Sora. Because deep down, Riku knew his best friend, his _boyfriend,_ was so much more than he let on. He could have _anyone_. Leave Riku in the dust. And Riku would still do whatever he could for him.

Except fuck him at that moment, apparently.

"Riku." Sora said. The edge was still there, in the form of an unspoken _listen to me_. As much as Riku knew Sora, Sora knew just as much how he could get lost in his own head. Lost in _them_.

It worked. Riku blinked back into the present, vision once more filled with plump, pliant flesh creasing in his grip. _Waiting._ He stared a moment more, gathering himself, and then lifted a hand to his lips. In what would look like a chaste kiss, Riku murmured _"slick"_ softly against his fingertips, eyes closed in short concentration. It was a cheap trick, one definitely _not_ taught by Master Yen Sid or Merlin, but more so self-taught. It seemed, once marked _Master,_ and with the acquired skill set, you could make some of your own spells.

It was a spell brought on by necessity more times than he'd like to admit, but on this particular occasion, Riku just didn't want to get off the bed to grab the lube.

Once the blue-white glow of magic faded from his hand (leaving behind wet, slippery digits) Riku returned his attention to the boy beneath him, eyes ravaging the beautiful, arched expanse of skin. He couldn't believe the colour it looked in the pale light, an island-made concoction of coconut milk and palm honey.

"Ready, Sora?" He said his name just for the sake of it, because he loved it, and he loved Sora, and it was kind of a tradition at this point. Though he was always, _always_ ready for Riku, the sentiment was never lost on him.

"Are _you_ ready, Riku?" This time, Sora lifted his head from the pillows, just enough to throw a cocky, sincere eye at him. It was a threat disguised as a challenge, for they both knew Sora could rock his world. But Riku was feeling _extra_ tonight, extra _everything_ , and two could play at that game.

 _"Duh."_ Further communication unnecessary, Riku smoothed his lubricated hand along Sora's flank, a slow, gentle drag over his hole. Sora choked on a gasp, attempting to shy his hips away from the cold touch, but Riku tisked and held him firm with his other hand. He repeated the motion, just enough times for the other to warm to the sensation, then switched it up by pressing the flat of his thumb right against Sora's entrance.

"H-h-hhaahh.." Sora's voice was thick, simmering caramel, and the moan carried on as Riku teased his thumb into Sora, then out again, probing more sweet sounds out of him.

Riku loved every last bit of his boyfriend, but his undeniable favorite bit of Sora was _this_ Sora. One hundred percent soft and moldable, already satisfied but seeking more, insatiable in his need to make sure Riku got off, too. Always meeting him in the middle, as an equal. _This_ Sora never left him behind, and always put on such a show of appreciating every little thing Riku did. Oversensitive and over the moon for _him_. There was a click that tended to vibrate in his throat at times like this, an animalistic call dying to be echoed, _returned_ , to the Dream Eater in him.

Within little time, Sora was taking Riku's thumb hungrily, his hips doing more of the work, and he could hear him making soft, pleasant sounds into the bedding. His cock throbbed _hard_ , and was it not for that, Riku could have been content to watch Sora possibly hump himself to another orgasm right on his thumb. _Another_ time _._ For now, he opted to swap his thumb for a finger, and then another, after watching the easy slide of the first. It was warm, and soft, and wet, just like it always was, and Riku had to calm his thoughts to stop himself from quickly finishing him off.

He had a plan right now, to undo Sora a _second_ time, and for that, he needed to quell his own need for just a little bit longer.

Sora was panting, visible by the heaving muscles in his back, hot breath dampening the pillow he had his face squished into. He was rocking shallow, barely-moving thrusts against Riku's fingers. He had just enough mind to tell Riku to _hurry up_ , but then Riku scissored his fingers, and the complaint died instantly on his bitten tongue. It was a sinfully _slow_ stretch, unhurried and ended with curled fingers; then there were Riku's _other_ fingers, pressings on the wrong side of tickling the sensitive skin of his taint. Sora's body couldn't choose between whining or keening, but it was high-pitched and sardonic to Riku, who groaned Sora's name approvingly.

Spurred on, Riku pressed _deep_ , all knuckles, his eyes squeezing shut at the low call of his name rumbling off Sora's lips; starting up a slow rhythm of push , _deep_ , slow, _curl_ , and pull. His still slick thumb rubbed soothing circles just above Sora's hole, while his other hand gripped a hip _tight_. Sora was shaking, tender dick half-hard again, beading and swaying from Riku's finger-fucking. He had his eyes clamped shut, but mouth open wide, struggling to hold himself up on his arms and knees. He was _definitely_ drooling. And clinging onto the pillow as tightly as he wished to be clinging onto-

" _Riku!_ _E-Enough!"_ Sora's command was torn in half by a warm cry, after a long, generous press to his prostate. He was at full-mast again in that instant, and knew Riku needed to get in him _now_ or else he'd waste it.

Reliable to the end, Riku stilled not a minute too late, fingers hastily withdrawn and leaving Sora shockingly chilly and _empty_. The tone had left no room for argument, not that Riku wanted to. Not that his dick would even _let him_. Not after pushing his partner to the point of telling him off like a _King._ The responding "Yes, Sir" came as naturally as breathing.

Both were trembling by the time Riku had himself slicked up and lined up; hot, wet and _asking_ against hot, wet and _welcoming._ Still, he waited, until he saw brunette spikes bounce in affirmative, and joined the two together.

What followed was short but _euphoric_. Both already so drunk on each other, it took a mere three, well-positioned thrusts for Sora to be spent, quickly followed by Riku. Sora had pitched an almost silent scream of Riku's name, followed by a body-rattling sob, collapsing in a _wrecked_ heap of limbs and sweat and semen. Riku had thrown his whole body forward, chest smooth with Sora's back, Sora's name an unintelligible series of clicks in the deepest part of his vocal cords. In a moment of blind heat, everything had gone _sharp_ , and it wasn't until Riku had come down from his climax that he realized what he'd done-

Canines slipped back into their sheaths, leaving his mouth pressed to warm, bloodied flesh. He'd bitten Sora, and bitten Sora _hard._ Without thinking, he reeled back, lips already forming a rushed _Curaga,_ but he was stopped by gentle fingers on his back. Though still a shaking mess beneath him, Sora had reached a hand up and behind him, just enough to skate his fingers along the edge of the sigil that made up a good portion of his boyfriend's back. Riku shuddered, but not out of displeasure, pink eyes searching.

"Leave it." It took some effort on Sora's part, but he managed to shimmy himself back over, nose crinkling in mild disgust at the mess he'd dragged himself through in the process. He was leaking from one end still, lukewarm and quickly cooling, and he would need a shower sooner rather than later. But, first. "Leave it. _Please._ " He fixed large, warm eyes up at Riku, then placed both clammy hands on the scar he'd previously been touching, much easier to reach in this position. He kept his fingers light, tracing the mark admiringly as he let his words sink in.

There had always been this line still, between them. That Riku would never, _ever_ lose control and hurt Sora again. Not in a way he didn't _ask_ for. And Riku prided himself on having never slipped up. Until now. But Sora was looking up at him with eyes as peaceful as lagoons, and a smile that said no apology was needed, and Riku was useless to fight it.

Instead, he was left shivering against the tingling onslaught of gentle digits dancing across the proof of his oath.

"You have scars from me, so let me keep a few from you."

Something in Riku shattered, as it tended to do around Sora, and pink eyes brimmed with tears. Breathing was difficult, when so many different words and noises wanted to fly out of him, so he busied himself by leaning down and lathing his tongue soothingly over the pinpricks now swelling on Sora's shoulder. Blood, thankfully, didn't taste as good as Sora's Darkness did. It wouldn't happen again.

Sora murmured, tiredly, and wrapped his arms around Riku, ignoring the slight sting from the claw marks he had yet to notice. He didn't mind one bit. Not as Riku settled beside him, mussed up and _radiant_ , glowing from the inside out. He didn't mind as he rolled over onto those very same wounds, in order to throw leg over Riku and spoon his side, right where he fit. And he _still_ didn't mind, even as he felt himself start to doze off, full well knowing he wouldn't shower until the morning. That was a _tomorrow_ problem.

He felt glowing, protective pink in his dreams, head filled with a song hummed equal parts by an unforgettable voice and surfing locusts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, _yes_ , in the beginning Sora fingered Riku. Because Riku is just too nice and Sora wasn't ready, but _ready,_ you know? And Riku would give everything to Sora. So who is Sora to deny that?


End file.
